Maybe One Day
by uninhibited
Summary: This is Pansy's story. A short one-shot about what it means to be a pureblood witch, and what Pansy really wants to do with her life; that others have only dreamed of.


**Maybe One Day**

Ever since I was little, I was raised to act a certain way. Being born a pureblood into a family of deatheaters, I had to act a certain way. My parents made a big deal of teaching me what to do, what to say, and everything else that is normally the choice of the individual – not the parents. I had no choices in my life.

Most people think that it's easy being a pureblood – especially a girl. You get arranged to marry a pureblooded wizard, and you live an easy life with lots of money and everything your heart desires.

But it's not like that. It's not like that at all.

As a pureblood, you're taught to hide your emotions, and to not speak to anyone of lower class. You don't have the right to befriend anyone that isn't rich and of pure blood. If you do anything against your family, become closer with those of lower class, disgrace the family name... You get disowned. And then you have nothing.

It's even harder being a witch in the family. You have to look perfect at all times. You always have to dress for success, have the most fashionable robes, make up that makes you look gorgeous – everything's about the looks. But aside from that, you can't do anything you want. You have someone you're going to marry, and you have no choice but to marry – unless you mind getting disowned, and being left alone in the world to fend for yourself.

You get married off almost as soon as you graduate from Hogwarts, and have to produce an adequate heir, and then it's done – it's over. You have nothing else to live for. You can't get a job since that's not what pureblood women do – it's the husband's responsibility to provide for the family. You don't take care of your children – there are house-elves and servants to do that. There's just nothing left to do but look pretty, and go with your husband to events and affairs.

I've already been arranged to marry Draco, but, it doesn't look like that's going to happen. He's found love – true love, elsewhere. I always sort of liked him, and it hurt when he told me that nothing was going to ever happen between us. I cried myself to sleep for several nights after that.

What with his father in Azkaban, and his mother having no say in anything – just being a trophy wife; he doesn't have to follow orders anymore, he can be his own man. He's one of the lucky ones.

But I hate him for it. I hate him for finding love. I hate him for not being with me. I hate him for having freedom. My parents were proper angry with the Malfoy family when they found out that Draco had decided not to marry me. Right now, they're looking for a decent family to marry me off to. It's harder the older the daughter is though.

I'm not all that disappointed though. I'm rather happy, actually, Much as I wouldn't mind getting married to Draco, it's better to not have to belong to anyone. I can actually do something with my life – I can actually have a life for the first time in my 17 years of age.

I always wanted to do something in the wizarding community. Now's my chance to show the world that there's more to pureblood women than meets the eye.

I know that I'm no Hermione Granger. Curse that witch. She has everything. She's the one that stole Draco from me. No one believed that they would end up together, but, somehow, they did. No one even knows how, but, it happened, and there's no changing that. Not only does she have him, but she's brilliant – there's no denying that. She's the one that's going to make a difference in the world.

I hate her for that. I hate her for being her. I hate her for having Draco. I hate her for everything.

Deep down, I know that I'll never amount for anything. I'm not brilliant, I'm not gorgeous, I'm not athletic... I'm just a typical pureblood witch – there's nothing special about me.

Maybe one day though, I'll be able to find something.

Maybe one day, I'll be able to spread my wings and fly.

Maybe one day, I'll show the world that I'm more than just Pansy Parkinson, pureblood witch.

Maybe one day, I'll be somebody.


End file.
